


rare pairs

by blackholenipples



Series: femslash february [11]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, femslash feb 2021, reminder that canon means nothing to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholenipples/pseuds/blackholenipples
Summary: for the timbitat 2021 quarantine challenge: femslash februaryday 2: rare pairs
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Lisanna Strauss
Series: femslash february [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/928437
Kudos: 1





	rare pairs

Levy isn’t usually a morning person, but the jet lag coming off a faraway mission means she’s up and ready to be productive just after sunrise. For a hall that’s usually so full of chaos, Fairy Tail is incredibly serene in the mornings. There’s noise from out back that means that Erza and Gray are sparring again, but they’re far enough away that it’s barely audible. In the hall, there’s only Lisanna awake, standing by the mission boards. She turns, waving and jogging over.

“Hey,” she says with a smile, “Lucy, Cana and I were maybe going to take a girls-only mission this afternoon, you want in?” Levy shakes her head. She’s got enough cash to cover a couple of month’s rent and some book orders, so a day off seems like a way better plan than jumping into another adventure right away. They can always go some other time, considering Lisanna loves group missions and the other girls seem to be perpetually broke.

Lisanna shrugs, unoffended. “There’s nothing good up yet anyway and I have until at least ten to check again before anyone else starts looking. Did you want to join me for coffee?” Levy nods. 

"If I buy," she says, perfectly aware that continuing could make one of the easiest friendships in her life a terribly awkward mess but hopeful nonetheless, "can we make it a date?"

Lisanna's grin in response is blinding.

Not that she would ever admit it, even upon pain of death, but Levy channels Natsu as best she can. "Great!" she says and grabs Lisanna's hand. All it takes is a gentle pull and suddenly they're laughing, running down the streets of Fiore in the watery morning sun like lunatics. 


End file.
